El adios a Eris
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Eris es la mejor amiga de Kai. Pero cuando ella muere deja un vacío en el interior de Kai. ¿ Logrará Kai sobreponerse al dolorde la pérdida de la única amiga que tuvo durante mucho tiempo? ¿ Qué hará Ray? Summary horrible ¬¬. Pasen y lean mejor.
1. Recuerdos y dolor

Kai Angel : He vuelto con otro fic! Y a partrir de ahora os presento a mi ayudante...¡ Fye!

Fye : Bien, pero ya me presentarás más tarde, que igual me atrapa el rey Ashura y entonce te mataré

Kai Angel : OK

Fye : Por cierto, si estás escribiendo un fanfic... ¡ TERMÍNALO!

Kai Angel : Es que tengo que pensar como realizar la trama...

Fye : Bueno, al menos eres más rápida que Kuro-wanwan

Kurogane ¡¿ QUÉ HAS DICHO!

Fye : O.O ¿ Y tú qué haces aquí?

Kurogane : Metomé la libertad devenir a ver qué hacías u.ú

Kai Angel : n.nUu Ya vale, por favor... Ehm... Os dejo con el fic, jejej... ¬¬ Se va a enterar el Kuro

* * *

Era una noche despejada y templada. El verde prado estaba iluminado por la gran luna llena y las millones de estrellas que parpadeaban en la oscuridad del universo.

Soplaba una brisa fresca. El viento movió la alfombra verde del prado como si se tratase de la marea. También arremolinó el cabello de dos jóvenes muchachos que se encontraban entre la hierba.

Eran dos niños de 6 años. El niño llevaba un pantalón azul vaquero y una camiseta blanca; la niña llevaba un vestido blanco con los bordes de color azul cielo y su corto pelo al aire, sujeto con una cinta roja. Los dorados ojos saltones se clavaron en los rojizos del chico.

- Oye, Kai.

Kai se volvió y miró a su acompañante.

- Dime, Eris

La chica lo miró sonrojada

- ¿ Verdad que siempre seremos amigos?

- Claro que sí – aseguró el pequeño Kai-. Hasta el final.

- ¡ Gracias! – dijo Eris sonriente y echándose al cuello de Kai.

Eris alzó la mirada al cielo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba. Kai la imitó.

- Kai...

- ¿ Sí?

- ¿ Qué es un deseo?

- Es cuando tú quieres con todas tus fuerzas que algo ocurra de verdad

- ¿ Por ejemplo?

Kai se quedó pensativo.

- Por ejemplo, yo desearía salir de esta maldita abadía y viajar por el mundo, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar con el abuelo, el cual no es más que un viejo fósil renqueante.

Eris estalló en carcajadas. Su risa era contagiosa y pronto Kai la acompañó, mezclando su risa con la de ella. Cuando se calmaron, estuvieron en silencio un rato.

- ¿ Viejo fósil? – preguntó Eris, a punto de llorar de la risa-. ¿ Renqueante?

- ¿ No te parece?

Eris puso cara pensativa, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos

- No – dijo Eris-. Querido, Watson

Esta vez fue Kai, quien comenzó a reír

- Entonces¿ qué, Sherlock?

Eris se puso de pie y posó con un brazos en jarras y con el otro señalando a la nada

- Es una uva pasa, jejeje

Kai no podía parar de reír

- O si no, es un simple bichejo atontado, idiota e imbécil, jajaja

A Kai le dolía la barriga de tanto reirse. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Uhm... Pues yo creo que es un viejo y asqueroso sapo.

Ambos rieron como locos durante un largo rato, hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Respiraron la suave brisa llevando el aire a sus pulmones.

- Entonces, Kai. ¿ Crees que mi deseo de estar con mi familia se hará realidad?

- Es posible

- Kai...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿ Estás seguro?

- Sí

- Kai...

- Dime

- ¿ Estarás a mi lado en los momentos difíciles?

- Claro, por eso somos amigos

- ¿ Para siempre?

- Para siempre

FIN FLASHBACK

Kai miró la fotografía de cuando eran pequeños en aquel prado verde. Desde entonces, habían celebrado su cumpleaños juntos en ese lugar. Pero esta vez, no podría ser así.

- Eris, has vuelto con tu familia como deseaste, pero de una forma tan brusca amiga mía...

Kai no pudo reprimir unas lagrimas, que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Escondió su rostro entre los brazos.

- ¿ Por qué?

Kai estuvo llorando durante un buen tiempo, hasta que cansado de tanto llorar se dejó vencer por un sueño profundo, del que deseó no despertar jamás, ya que estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos junto a su ya desaparecida amiga.

* * *

Bien¿ Qué les pareció el fic¿ Le gustó¿ No¿ Les dio ganas de vomitar? No se preocupen estoy dispuesta a recibir tomates a mogollón. Pero para ello dejen review. Sí sí. Ahí abajo donde pone submit review pinchar go. si hay problemas pulsad control antes de pinchar go. Arigato! ( Por adelantado, ¬ ¬)


	2. Nota de la autora

Ehm.. para este primer capítulo os recomiendo escuchar la versión de Sakura de _You´re my love_ de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.


	3. La noticia

Kai Angel : He vueltooo, y con otro capi

Fye : sí, sí, sí

Kai Angel : tu de ayudante no tienes nada

Fye : sí,sí,sí

Kai Angel ¿ Fye? ¬¬U

Kurogane : Se acaba de beber mi botella de ron!

Kai Angel : ¬¬U Hay que ver...

* * *

Ray estaba preocupado, pues no había visto a Kai en todo el día. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de éste y al no recibir respuesta, supuso que podía entrar. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Vio a Kai sentado en su silla con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, que descansaban sobre la mesa. Estaba profundamente dormido. Ray lo arropó con una manta, y entonces se fijó en el escritorio. Había un periódico empapado en lágrimas, que Ray supo eran de Kai, y una fotografía de dos niños subidos en un árbol. Uno de ellos era Kai; el otro, una chica. Ojeó el periódico y recayó en una página. Se dio cuenta de que la chica de la foto era la misma que la del periódico. Algo malo debía haber pasado, para que Kai actuara de esa forma. Se sentó en la cama de Kai y se dispuso a leer la noticia.

NOTICIA POV

**Un trágico accidente de autobús**

En la noche de ayer se produjo un trágico accidente de autobús en las inmediaciones de moscú. Dicho accidente se saldó con 10 personas heridas leves y una víctima mortal.

La fallecida, de nombre Eris Volano, fue encontrada aún con vida entre los amasijos de hierro, pero falleció camino al hospital de la ciudad rusa. Según los médicos que intentaron salvar su vida, la muchacha tuvo fuerzas para decir sus últimas palabras que aquí reproducimos : " He conseguido realizar mi deseo : estar con mi familia. Espero que tú, Kai, encuentres pronto tu deseo y se haga realidad" Tras esto, la muchacha entró en parada cardiorrespiratoria de la que no logró salir, a pesar de los esfuerzos del equipo médico que la atendió, y murió "pacíficamente".

La autoridades rusas, están a la búsqueda de una explicación de este trágico suceso, aunque lo más probable es que se tratase de un bache que se encuentra a 250 m de la escena del accidente y que el conductor intentó evitar sin éxito. No obstante, las autoridades seguirán investigando.

FIN NOTICIA POV

Cuando Ray terminó de leer la noticia, levantó la vista y se fijó en otro papel en el que estaban apuntados la fecha y lugar del funeral de la muchacha.

De seguro, Kai querría ir, y Ray lo acompañaría como buen amigo.

* * *

Qiero reviews, reviews, reviews. O una tila... no, mejor un cubo de agua fría


	4. El adios y la promesa a Eris

Kai Angel : Volví, por fín con el último capítulo de este fic.

Kai : TOT

Kai Angel : Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores. Arigato!

Kai : TOT

Kai Angel : Kai, deja de llorar por favor...

Kai : TOT

Kai Angel : Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi. Disfrútenlo. n.n

Kai : TOT

Kai Angel : Kai-kun...

Kai : TOT

* * *

Cap.4 : El adiós y la promesa a Eris

Los funerales tuvieron lugar al día siguiente. Kai se acercó hasta el lugar para dar su último adiós a la que él consideró de su familia, acompañado de Ray. Durante la celebración, Kai no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y desde que entró en el templo lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Una mano sobre su hombre le indicó que no estaba sólo, tenía a Ray a su lado.

- Gracias... – musitó

- Cuando quieras – le dijo Ray

La celebración terminó y ahora todos se dirigían a paso lento y triste al lugar de su entierro. Era el lugar en el que Kai había estado con Eris, mirando el cielo estrellado, aquella colina verde.

Los enterradores metieron el féretro en el foso y lo taparon con tierra. Encima colocaron una lápida que rezaba:

_Si los pájaros cantan,_

_todo es alegría._

_Si la lava fluye,_

_todo es valentía._

_Si el agua discurre,_

_todo es claridad._

_Si las estrellas parpadean,_

_todos los deseos se realizan._

_Si el Sol calienta,_

_no existe la oscuridad. _

_Si piensas en todo esto,_

_entonces la amistad existe de verdad. **Kai Hiwatari**_

**Eris Volano**

**07/04/1990 07/04/2006**

**_" La amistad es algo que jamás perderás,_**

_**cuenta con ello y conmigo" Eris**_

Ray vio que Kai estaba muy mal de ánimo, y empezó a alejarse, pero una voz llorosa lo retuvo.

- Espera, Ray...

Ray se volvió y se cruzó con la mirada de Kai. Era una mirada conmovedora, una mirada que él nunca había visto en su capitán. Su primer impulso fue acercarse a Kai, quien lo miró con una mezcla de temor y confusión. Ray sonrió y lo abrazó. Ray sintió el cuerpo de Kai temblar y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Ray se sintió respondido.

- ¿ Qué era Eris para ti?

- Ella era más que una amiga – dijo Kai, sollozando-. Era mi mejor amiga y como de la familia. Yo la quería mucho.

Ray sólo pudo frotar su espalda para tranquilizarlo, mientras Kai se dejaba caer en el suelo. Ray no se separó de él, y poco a poco se fueron quedando solos. Kai siguió llorando un buen rato. Se tranquilizó un poco.

- Ella tenía tantos deseos como yo, de estar con su familia. Y ahora, ella está con ellos y me siento feliz por ella, pero siento que jamás la olvidaré y me da miedo terminar en un manicomio...

- Kai, tú no vas a ir a ningún manicomio

Ray se separó de Kai y éste se secó el rastro de sus lágrimas algo avergonzado. Ray se fijó en que las mejillas de Kai se habían encendido y antes de que el ruso pudiera hacer algo para impedírselo, el chino ya había pasado su mano por la frente de su capitán.

- Kai, tú no estás bien.

- No...

- Y ¿ para qué has venido?

- Porque era mi mejor amiga. Además, ayer fue su cumpleaños. Ojalá esto no hubiera ocurrido.

- A veces, ocurren cosas que ni el más rico puede evitar, Kai.

- Lo sé... Jamás la olvidaré

- Escúchame, Kai. Deja que yo ocupe ese agujero que ella ha dejado en tí

Ray lo miró a los ojos. Estaban llenos de tristeza, confusión y dolor

- Déjalo, Kai. La acabas de perder y estoy haciendo el idiota.

- No... Gracias.

Hubo un silencio largo.

- Está bien.

- ¿ Qué?

- Lo hago por ella. Sé que tendré un hueco permanente para ella en mi corazón.

FLASHBACK

- Kai, el día que me vaya lejos de tí para no volver nunca más, deja ese hueco libre para que otra persona pueda ocuparlo.

- Pero Eris...

- Yo estaré siempre contigo aquí.

- ¿ Aquí¿ En mi corazón?

- Sí. Eso es. Prométemelo. Prometeme que no tapiarás el hueco que yo deje.

- Vale

END FLASHBACK

- Entiendo

Kai dejó el ramo de Edelweis que había traído sobre la tumba de su amiga perdida. Eran las flores favoritas de Eris. Se volvió hacia Ray y sonrió tristemente.

- Gracias, Ray

Ray también le sonrió.

- Cuando quieras, Kai

Regresaron al dojo corriendo, pues había comenzado a llover. En cuanto llegaron, Kai se dirigió a su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre su cama totalmente exhausto, durmiéndose al instante. Ray entró trás él y lo miró con ternura. Colocó una manta sobre él.

- No te defraudaré, Kai.

Ray salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se alejóde la habitación féliz de que al fín Kai lo había aceptado como amigo.

Kai soñó con estrellas, soles y, sobre todo, con ese lugar que tantas veces cisitó con Eris.

**FIN**

* * *

Kai Angel ¿Qué les pareció?

Kai : z . z

Kai Angel : No me griten, que despiertan a Kai, con l que me costó que se durmiera

Kai : z . z

Kai Angel : Reviews, reviews


End file.
